Undying Clan
by belgin tei
Summary: The Immortals find themselves elsewhere!


Title: Undying Clan.

Sequel to: Evil by any other name.

Series: The Immortals.

Author: David A. Knapton.

Email: belgin_tei@yahoo.co.uk

Archive: Any and All.

Spoiler: None in this part

Rating: A 12 or PG.

Pairings: Buffy/Faith Willow/Tara Sir Geros/Kahndoot and Milo/Mara.

FanDom: Crossover BtVs and Highlander with Charmed (1st & 8th stories), the X-Files (3rd story), The Horseclans book series (6th story), and D&D's Forgotten Realms (7th Story).

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in the above series (just borrowed them) except the four horsemen (Kress, Jonus, Tiberius & Kali), and the D&D characters (Kyn, Sir Mandos, Ty and Gort).

Notes 1: indicates thought; () indicates mindspeak, the local description for telepathy, (8 out of 10 people have some mental ability be it very weak, but some are very powerful this includes all the native Immortals!), some creatures can also mindspeak, most are carnivores but horses also have the ability. For ease I will put the name of the person mindspeaking in-between [].

Notes 2: In the Horseclan books, the world went through WW3 leaving civilisation destroyed and very few people. One such person was Milo Moray who is Immortal! But not like Highlander Immortal (but for ease I am making him and the others that way). He led a group of children onto the plains of the US from the ruins of LA, they became the Horseclans. While they were growing in strength and numbers some areas of the world recovered quicker than others. Two such areas were the eastern seaboard of the US, which became a group of city-states, while southern Europe united under the Greeks and Italians and became what could be called a second Roman Empire. Because the city-states were fragmented when the Southern Europeans invaded they swept most aside. Over the following years as happened with Rome the empire became weak so when Milo decided to led the Horseclans east they won easily! The language normally spoken is a form of Greek but as with the Immortal thing for ease I am assuming they speak English. If you are interested the year on this world would be c.2650 AD.

Note 3: Set about a year after the siege of Vawnpolis and the Ahrmehnee tribes joining the Confederation of Southern Peoples. Bili, Sir Geros, Pawl Raikuh, the Moon Maiden Kahndoot and cat brother Whitetip are travelling from Morguhn Hall to the capital of the confederation to give a detailed report on the things that have happened since the siege and campaign against the Ahrmehnee tribes.

Note 4: The spelling of names and places are taken from the Horseclan books.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Undying Clan

By Belgin Tei

Bili rode at a leisurely pace with his friends, having only recently returned from the west after leading the defences of the capital of New Kuhmbuhluhn. Now peacefully resolved. The High Lord had asked him and the others that rode with him to the Capital Kehnooryos Atheenahs to brief him and his ministers on the situation in the west. He was chuckling at Kahndoot's antics in trying to get her hands on Sir Geros neither of them had any real experience with the opposite sex. Sir Geros was one of the best fighters in the confederation, but was still very self-effacing and shy, while Kahndoot being a moon maiden up until recently had treated men as slaves taking one anytime she wished.

Captain Raikuh pulled his horse up next to his employer; "My Lord Duke should I have the freefighters start looking for a campsite for the night?"

"No need Pawl, Whitetip has already found a site in the valley just ahead," smiled Bili. Just as he was about to order the Captain of his freefighters to call in the flankers there was a boom like thunder, but the sky was clear, he also saw a bright flash come from the valley ahead of them.

[Whitetip] (Chief Bili there are three two-legged females fighting a strange creature that looks like a two-leg but is not) Whitetip allowed Bili to see through his eyes at the scene.

[Bili] (Cat brother stay hidden strike the creature if it is safe for you to do so, we are coming). Bili turned to the others; "To arms there are three women fighting a creature of some kind in the valley ahead." He drew his sword not having time to ready the axe he was famous for, he spurred Mahvros forward (brother there is battle ahead).

[Mahvros] (Yes my brother, will I have the chance to feel the crush of bone under my hooves?)

[Bili] (We will see brother, we will see) Bili was always surprised how savage Mahvros got when he smelt blood.

Bili charged into the valley closely followed by the others. Reining to a halt just as the shortest blonde swept the head off of the man creature. Not seeing Bili and his friends she ran to the others who were kneeling by the side of a fourth young woman that Bili could see was dead. Dismounting and indicating for the others to do the same, he and Kahndoot walked towards the three, noticing them for the first time the three rose and holding there weapons at the ready stood between Bili and there fallen comrade.

Wondering at the three's fighting skills that they would stand against over two times their number. Handing his sword to Kahndoot, he held his arms out wide to show he came in peace he walked up to the three. "We mean you no harm we saw the light and that you were fighting that creature," pointing to Adam, "And came to help, my name is Duke Bili Morguhn of Morguhn and these are my friends," Indicating the others.

Lowering her sword at which the other two did the same, the blonde smiled, "I'm Buffy Summers, this is my sister Tara Maclay," she indicated the other blonde, "And this is our friend Willow Rosenberg, the girl over there is Willow's sister Faith Spencer. Where are we?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that question, but you are standing in the duchy of Dailee, about two day's ride from the capital of the confederation which myself and my friends are travelling too. How did you and that creature get here are you spirits?"

"I don't know how to explain what happened! We were fighting Adam who had just activated the sceptre of Zuël, which has the power to open a portal to other dimensions when Tara cut his arm off..."

"Somehow we must have been sucked into the portal," put in Willow.

"That must be it, but the big question is how do we get home?" mused Buffy.

"The High Lord maybe able to help, why don't you come with us to the capital and speak with him. But first we should see to your fallen friend, I will get the freefighters to gather wood for a pyre."

"Faith will be okay in a little while, I had to stab her to kill the demon she was holding," said Willow.

Before anyone else could speak they heard Faith draw in a breath and sit up; "I hate when that happens," she groaned.

Buffy and the others rushed over to Faith, Willow and her fighting to hug her first.

"Thanks sis, you saved my life," looking around at the strangers she looked at her friends; "Where are we and who are these people B?"

"We're not sure where we are exactly! We think we got sucked into another dimension! This is Duke Bili and his friends," explained Buffy. Turning back to Bili she saw what could only be described as awe on his face.

"Your friend is of the undying?"

"What do you mean by undying?" asked Buffy.

"She can only die if she loses her head."

"So you know what we are?" put in Tara.

"You mean you are all undying?" Bili asked.

"Yes so how do you know about undying as you put it?" asked Faith.

"Our High Lords and Ladies are as you and your companions," explained Bili, "My people and I are at your command my lady," He bowed.

"Please don't call me lady, my name is Faith to my friends," she smiled at him.

"As you wish my L... Ah Faith," smiled Bili, "I think we should bury what is left of this creature then make camp for the night."

"Ok but it maybe better to burn him, but first we need to dispose of his power source!" Buffy turned to Willow and Tara, "Any ideas how we get rid of it?"

"Well Willow and I could open a dimensional hole big enough for you to throw it into, the only thing is we have no way of knowing where it will end up!"

"Well if it stays here and someone gets hold of it, it could cause a great deal of harm, I don't see that we have any other choice?" said Buffy.

"I know. The rift will only be open for a second or so, so you will need to get the power source first," explained Willow.

"Me! Why me, I mean its going to be so yucky," pouted Buffy.

"Well Tara and I need to get ready to open the rift and Faith hasn't recovered yet, so that leaves you."

"Ok I'll get it, but you three are going to owe me big time for this," said Buffy walking towards Adams body. As she got closer a very large cat came out of the bushes it had canine teeth sticking down below its lower jaw like a sabretooth tiger. She screeched and draw her sword, the cat sat on its haunches and let out a roar that had Buffy holding her ears.

[Whitetip] (This two-leg female has spirit chief Bili, you should consider her as a mate she would give you strong kittens.)

"My lady there is nothing to fear Whitetip is a friend," said Bili rushing over to her before she could attack the cat.

"A friend! Ok if you say so." If I didn't know better I would have swore I heard him speak! Must have hit my head!

"My Lady you did hear Whitetip 'speak'. Do you not have cats that can mindspeak where you come from?"

"What do you mean mindspeak? Wait a minute I was thinking that, I didn't speak out loud..." Spinning to face him fully, had everyone not been in awe of Buffy and her friends they would have laughed at the sight. She confronted Duke Bili who was a foot taller and at least two and a half times her mass. "You read my mind!"

"Yes my lady, I take it from your anger that you have never been trained to shield your thoughts?"

"No. And like Faith please stop calling me 'my lady' just call me Buffy."

"Very well Buffy, but when you get to the capital a lot of people will address you as such because of your undying status. Also rank is very important to many in this land so you may have to get use to it! Now is there anything I can do to help with this power source you speak of?"

"Alright we will compromise with you anyone we think of as friends, which includes all of you here even though we don't know all your names, call us by name the rest don't matter. As for help I see you have a knife many I borrow it, I have to open up Adam's body to get at the power source." Taking the knife she turns back to Adams body, "This is going to take me a week of washing to get all the guts off my hand."

"May I do it for you?" offered Bili.

"Thanks but I know what I'm looking for!" she half smiled at him before slicing into Adam's stomach and pushing her hand inside feeling around, they could see her grimace at what she was having to do. After about half a minute she pulled a cylinder about twice as large as her hand out, everyone could see that it glowed.

Buffy got up and walked over to the others; "Ok Will, Tara ready when you are." she held the item in front of her.

Willow and Tara faced each other and linked hands, they started chanting in a language no one else understood. As they finished a shimmering appeared over their heads, between clenched teeth Willow said, "Now Buffy we can't hold it open!" Buffy throw the power source into the rift just as it closed. Both Willow and Tara fell to their knees clinging to each other.

Bili turned to Buffy; "Sorcery!"

"They call it witchcraft it's there hobby!" she smiled at him.

While this had been going on the four freefighters had been gathering the wood that would be needed for Adam's pyre. The oldest man among Bili's group walked up to him and Buffy. He banged his fist against his chest in a form of solute before addressing him; "Duke Bili corporal Daiviz has locate a possible camp site just up this stream, do you wish him to show you while myself and the other freefighters dispose of the creature's body?"

"Yes thank you captain," nodded Bili.

The corporal led them about a hundred yards up stream. After Buffy and the others had help get the site ready for the night they sat around the smaller of the two fires while one of the freefighters cooked the evening meal at the other.

Buffy looked around the group, her own fighting skills told her that every one of these people was a seasoned fighter. All of them looked nervous at them especially Willow and Tara, she smiled at them; "We have told you our names do you want to tell us yours?"

"My apologises Buffy I should have been more courteous. This is Captain Pawl Raikuh who commands my personal freefighters," he turned to the older man sat at the end, he then pointed to the dark haired man and woman that looked to be in there mid twenties. "This is Sir Geros Lahvoheetos and moon maiden Kahndoot," he then turned to the cat who Willow and Tara had not been able to take there eyes off of since sitting down, "This is my cat brother chief Whitetip,"

[Whitetip] (This cat is honoured to meet four mighty fighters, may your teeth and claws never grow dull).

"I could have swore I just heard Whitetip speak, but how is it possible?" said Faith.

"You did it is called mindspeak a form of communication that is far quicker than other types for those who posses it. But I take it that none of you have ever mindspoke before?" said Bili.

"No until today none of us have had this ability except Buffy once when she was infected by a demon that had a similar ability, but that almost drove her insane," said Willow.

"Well I know nothing about that but with training, which you can get at the capital, you can learn to shield your thoughts as well as bring out any other skills you may have such as farspeak or foresense the ability to sense danger," explained Bili.

"Well we are pleased to meet all of you, as long as we are on this world I hope you all can feel free to call on any of us for help at anytime. Now I don't suppose you have some blankets we can borrow so we can wash up before supper, for us it has been a long hard day." said Buffy.

"Of course they are in the packs over there," Bili pointed over to near the picketed horses.

"We'll have to wear the clothes we are wearing at the moment until we can obtain some more," said Willow rising with the others.

"We can get you something in Daileeopolis tomorrow," Bili told them.

As they walked upstream a little so they could have some privacy, Kahndoot joined them. They found a small waterfall that they could us to wash their hair.

As they sat down and started removing their clothes Kahndoot looked nervously at them; "May I ask you a question Tara?"

"Of course what is it you want to know?"

"Well until last year the males I knew while growing up were nothing but slaves at the bidding of myself and my sisters. But know my sisters and I have been given a home in this confederation because our home is no more, anyway how do I get Geros to notice me?"

"I'm sorry I probably have less experience than you where men are concerned, I've only loved two people in my life, a girl I went to school with and now Willow here," smiled Tara.

"Oh what about the rest of you?"

"Well I spent most of my life trying to get a guy called Xander to see me as a girlfriend, but he never did! At least not until I found someone else to love but he broke up with me. So I'm not experienced either," add Willow as they all got up and walked to the stream.

"As for me I've had a lot of boyfriends, but if I'm understanding you correctly I used them the same way you and your sisters treated the men around you. Now the only one I want to be with is Buffy," said Faith as she slowly stepped into the stream.

"Well I guess that leaves me, although my relationships before Faith were not exactly great, but still the best way is to tell Geros how you feel. Although I have only been around you two for a couple of hours I've noticed the way he looks at you when he knows your not looking. I think he feels the same way about you, but is to shy to tell you," Buffy advised her. She screeched as she entered the water, it was colder than she had though.

On returning to the camp at a nod of encouragement from Buffy, Kahndoot walked over to where Sir Geros was seated with Captain Raikuh; "Geros may I speak to you in private?"

"Of course my lady," Geros replied rising and following Kahndoot back up the stream.

After they had left Bili turned to Raikuh; "It looks like Kahndoot has finally got tired of waiting for Geros to take the hint that she likes him." Turning to the young Immortals, who had seated themselves around the fire and were excepting plates of food from the cook, "I assume you four had something to do with it?"

"Yes she asked our advice, I noticed the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is looking at him, so I told her to just tell him how she feels and go from there," said Buffy.

As it was getting dark Geros and Kahndoot came back. They could all see the look on Geros's face it seemed to be a cross between confusion, terror and joy, while Kahndoot's had a self satisfied smirk. All the men as well as Buffy and Faith burst out laughing while Willow and Tara joined Geros and Kahndoot in blushing as red as Willow's hair.

--------------

The next morning when the four friends rose they were just in time to see one of the freefighters leading two horses into the camp, after Bili had talked to the man he nodded and walked over to them.

"Greet the sun my friends," he smiled.

"Ah right! Greet the sun," Faith replied.

"I had one of my men leave overnight to try and obtain some extra horses for you but he could only get two, so I'll have the freefighters double up so you each have a mount!"

"Horses! Ah hah no way," exclaimed Faith.

"I didn't know you didn't like horses honey," said Buffy.

"Never been near one let alone ridden one."

"What if you doubled up with me for a while? Its been a few years since I rode but it should come back to me," turning to the other two, "How about you two?"

"Well the only time I've been on a horse was when my dad hired one for my birthday and it bit me," said Willow.

"Its ok Willow you can ride with me, until my parents died last year I spent each summer on my uncle's ranch in Montana," smiled Tara squeezing Willow's hand.

"Very well then it will be as you wish you can double up with each other, unfortunately so as not to tire the horses it will mean at least two more days travel to the capital, but we will be able to stay at Daileeopolis tonight," smiled Bili.

They had a quick breakfast before breaking camp and heading in an easterly direction; Whitetip ranged out in front while two of the freefighters rode about a hundred yards on each flank.

Buffy was curious about this and decided to try this mindspeak out (Bili why does Whitetip scout ahead of us and two of your men at the flanks, is their danger around here?) Because of her lack of training she had broadcast the question to all who had mindspeak in the group which included Kahndoot, two freefighters and even Sir Geros who had very little mindspeak ability.

[Whitetip] (This cat goes ahead to hunt his breakfast unlike you two-legs who carry food with you we cannot carry our food, this one sees a deer) A few moments later they all heard a roar from the cat to indicate its success at the hunt.

[Bili] (To answer your question Buffy. No there is no real danger this far East but it pays to be careful, on several occasions over the last two years I have been involved in ambushes and there is always the chance someone maybe in trouble as you were yesterday!)

When they arrived at Daileeopolis just before sunset Bili led the group to the inn as they dismounted stable hands came out to led the horses into the stables, Whitetip went with them so as not to frighten the people in the inn and to guard their belongings.

On entering the innkeeper approached Bili, he bowed, "Greet the sun my lord, how may I be of service?"

"Greet the sun, we require lodging for the night 6 rooms if they are available!" Smiled Bili.

"Yes my Lord, will you require anything else?"

"Yes we came across these four young ladies on the road they were attacked by bandits and lost all their belongings. I have placed them under my protection and would like them provided with extra clothes, is there any seamstresses in the town?"

"Yes my lord my own wife and oldest daughter have that skill I will send them to the young ladies rooms after supper," bowing again the innkeeper left them to get the rooms ready.

Turning to Buffy and the others Bili explained, "My apologies Buffy I did not mean to imply you cannot look after yourselves when I told the innkeeper you were under my protection, but I think we should keep your status as undying to ourselves until we get to the capital."

"Very well this is your home we will follow your advice!" smiled Buffy.

The next morning when Buffy led her friends to breakfast they all wore new clothes, at Bili's suggestion they went for what he referred to as traditional Horseclan wear, which consisted of baggy shirts and trousers.

When they appeared Bili and the other men in the party rose, "Greet the sun," smiled Bili as Buffy and the others sat themselves.

"Greet the sun Bili, gentlemen," nodded Willow answering for the four of them.

"Bili last night Tara and I managed to talk Faith and Willow into attempting to ride on their own, if you can obtain two more horses," smiled Buffy.

"Of course Buffy, until they are more comfortable with riding you and Tara may wish to ride by there side, also we will pick a couple of placid mounts."

"Great by the time we leave this world we'll make a couple of horsewomen of them," smiled Tara. Both Willow and Faith looked doubtful.

--------------

It took them a little over two days to reach the capital. After observing Faith and Willow on the first day out of Daileeopolis, as the day went on both Willow and Faith grow in confidence so the party picked up the pace a bit thereby shorting the time on horseback. On the trip Bili and Kahndoot had taught the four Immortals the basics of mindspeak and how to shield their thoughts from others. They had discovered that Willow and Tara had the ability to sense when someone was hurt and that Willow could heal minor wounds and had a small amount of telekinesis, while Tara had a very strong telekinesis ability. Bili told them he had never heard of anyone being able to heal someone but the Kleesahks, a creature that from Bili's description must look like the legendary Bigfoot! As for Buffy and Faith they both possessed strong foresense abilities, from their talks on the way to the capital Bili suspected it had to do with their slayer skills!

The capital like the towns they had passed through looked like a cross between a medieval town mixed with Greek and Roman architecture. Bili explained that the capital was the largest city on the continent with some 70,000 people living and working there. Willow had commented earlier on the trip that the towns seemed a lot cleaner than she had been told medieval towns were! Bili had told them that High Lord Milo who had lived before the Great War that had destroyed his world, had knowledge that he had shared with the town builders when the Horseclans had conquered what was now the confederation.

Bili led the party to the steps of the palace complex. Leaving the freefighters to look after the horses he led the four Immortals as well as Captain Raikuh, Sir Geros, Kahndoot and Whitetip up the steps and into the lobby. As they approached the entrance to the area used for official meetings a man that looked like a minor official stepped in front of them. 

In a very superior tone he spoke to Bili, "You cannot bring your animals in here," he pointed at Whitetip.

Whitetip roared and started to walk towards the official.

[Tara] (Whitetip please don't hurt him, let Bili deal with this nasty man.)

[Whitetip] (I would not really hurt this two-leg who belongs to friend of cats Milo, but he needs to be shown his place, I am a chief of the cat clan; he is not even a sub-chief.)

Bili had heard the exchange between Tara and Whitetip and had to agree with Whitetip. Turning an icy stare towards the official, he placed his arm around the official in a sort of friendly way he smiled at him, "I am new to the palace but don't minor officials like you know who your betters are? I think you should apologize to my cat brother Whitetip for calling him an animal!" While he was talking he was slowly squeezing the man's shoulder with his powerful hand, they could see the pain growing on his face.

"P-please my Lord, I meant no offence," the official said between clenched teeth.

"I understand my friend and if it was myself you had insulted this would be over! But it is Whitetip you have to apologize too, now be a good fellow and do so."

"I-I apologize Whitetip, p-please forgive me," stammered the official.

Whitetip roar and walked slowly pass the official followed by the others.

Bili released his grip on the official, "It seems he has excepted your apology," he then turned and rejoined the others.

At the end of the corridor was a large set of double doors, on both sides were two guards holding broad bladed spears, by the side was a large table.

Bili turned to the others while he unbuckled his sword belt, "We must leave our weapons here, it is forbidden to bare arms in the audience chamber," he placed his sword on the table.

The others followed suit. Buffy and the other Immortals could sense at least two other Immortals on the other side of the doors. As they were about to be let into the room, the doors were opened by a man that look like he was about Giles age with short black hair that was going grey at the temples. On seeing the man Bili and Geros bowed deeply and Captain Raikuh banged his fist against his chest, while the guards brought there spears upright in salute. The man acknowledged them with a wave of his hand as he continued to look at Buffy and the others.

Buffy sensed Faith, Willow and Tara moving to stand just behind her as she stared at the man, she could sense him trying to read her thoughts, finally he sighed and spoke out loud, "Who are you?"

"My name is Buffy Summers and this is Faith Spencer my girlfriend, her sister Willow Rosenberg and my sister Tara Maclay, I think we should talk in a more private place."

"Yes," nodded the man before turning to the guards, "Show these people to my private rooms," he then turned back to the party, "Please go with the guard I need to finish something before I can speak with you." With that he bowed slightly at the four Immortals before re-entering the chamber.

The party collected their weapons before following the guard to a more quiet area of the palace. The guard led them to another set of double doors also with two guards outside.

The guard who had escorted them walked up to the guard that were dressed differently to all the others they had see, Bili mindspoke to the others explaining that these were High Lord Milo's personal guard.

"Lord Milo has requested that these people be brought to his private chambers so he may talk privately with them, I release them to your care," stated the guard before turning to return to his post.

"Please leave your weapons here," said one of the guards. After they had done this he opened the door and let them pass. On entering a grey-haired servant appeared, "Greet the sun my Lords and Ladies, may I bring you a drink after your ride?"

"Yes some wine would be most welcome," said Bili.

"Ah excuse me could we have fruit juice instead we don't drink alcohol," asked Willow.

"Of course my lady," smiled the old man before leaving them. They stood around waiting, after a few minutes the doors were opened and the man they now knew was Milo entered, Bili and Geros turned and bowed, while Raikuh again banged his fist on his chest.

Walking over to Bili he smiled, "I think you should introduce me to your new friends Bili!" he suggested.

"Of course my lord, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Tara this is High Lord Milo commander of the armies of the confederation of southern people."

"Pleased to meet you," smiled Buffy walking forward to shake Milo's hand.

Just then the old servant came in with a heavy tray of drinks, Milo rushed over and grabbed the tray, "How many times have I told you Jai, get one of the younger members of staff to carry for you," Milo gently scolded the old man.

"I'm sorry my Lord but it's always been my honour to serve you personally, please don't send me away."

"I've told you before you may stay as long as you wish but you must look after yourself if you were to be hurt I would not forgive myself." Milo carried the tray to the table and set it down.

"I took the liberty of bringing some water for the cat brother," said Jai placing the bowl of water on the floor.

[Whitetip] (This cat thanks you) Whitetip walked over and started lapping up the water.

[Jai] (Thank you cat brother, enjoy your drink).

Sitting down Milo smiled at the party, "Please sit tell me how you got here, your accents tell me you are not from this time!"

"As far as we can work out as we were fighting a creature at home he was attempting to open a dimensional portal to draw energy into himself and when we stopped that, there was a flash of light and we were here!" explained Willow.

"So you think you where drawn into this dimension?" asked Milo.

"Either that or we have been moved through time!" answered Faith.

"What year is it anyway?" asked Buffy.

"Well you must understand that after the war I didn't really keep accurate records, it was more important to survive, but its somewhere in the middle of what you would call the 27th Century!"

"I see, so how old are you?" asked Buffy.

"Well I was forty two when the war happened, so around 700. How long have you four been Immortal?"

"We're all fairly new, I died about two years ago, some four weeks before Willow here, Tara a year and a half and Faith just over a year!"

"I see how many Immortals are there where you come from?"

"Well the last time we checked there were 544 Immortals and 410 pre-immortals but that number changes all the time. But because of an agreement between the powers that be, what you would call the gods and the forces of dark there cannot be more than 1000 Immortals on our Earth at anyone time," explained Willow.

"Well that rules out time travel even before the war I never met another Immortal and I travelled all over the world. What have these powers that be got to do with Immortals?"

"Well the Earth we come from is not our own dimension, the PTB instructed our parents to send aid to our Earth, they sent us in the form of babies for over 10,000 years but because a scroll that was sent with the first Immortals was taken by the forces of dark we were tricked into killing each other. That was changed when some friends were given the scroll some three months ago, we are slowly organizing the Immortals back home to fight the demons as we were supposed to from the beginning." explained Buffy.

"I see but how do you know the scroll was the truth?"

"Well another part of the scroll had the ritual for opening a two way passage to our own dimension and we talked to our parents, that was also when we discovered that we had brothers and sisters," smiled Buffy looking at Tara.

"Buffy if this is an alternative Earth and we could locate the portal here we maybe able to use the sceptre to open a two way door and use our own dimension to get home," interrupted Willow.

"Hey that's worth a shot, if we can find it and get to it!" smiled Buffy.

"Well I have the largest collection of books still in existence, you are welcome to use it if it will help," smiled Milo.

"Thank you, you people are all very kind," said Tara.

"Well I wouldn't go that far! You will have to be careful; there are quite a few people that do not like our kind. In fact we only just finished putting down a very bloody rebellion instigated by a very old enemy to the south which the people call the Witchmen..."

"Witches!" interrupted Willow.

"Not really witches but a group of scientist from before the war that perverted technology from that era to transfer their minds from body to body, their base was called the Centre."

"Sounds almost like the Initiative back home," mused Faith.

"Initiative?" asked Milo.

"Yeah they're a secret group working for the government that built the creature we were fighting when we came here," stated Faith.

"I see well they seem very similar. As I said you are welcome to use my private library to try and get back home, I'll get High Lord Drehkos to help you. As for now I will issue a decree informing the palace that other than making laws you four are to be afforded all the privileges of High Ladies."

"Please no, as we have already told Bili and the others we don't want to be called Lady this or Lady that," said Buffy.

"I'm sorry but it's going to be necessary if you don't except it, it will cause you a lot of inconvenience but the title will open up all the doors in the palace to you."

"Very well but we still expect our friends to call us by name," sighed Buffy.

"Very well that's settled I'll have the major-domo arrange a suite for you four, I assume you will wish to share rather than have your own suites?"

"Yeah we're use to sharing back home," nodded Buffy.

"Alright then it's settled! Is there anything else as I still have a full day to get through."

"My Lord," interrupted Bili, "Buffy and the others never had mindspeak until they came here, I informed them that they could get some training here in the capital."

"Yes of course I will arrange for some lessons, now I must really go before the country falls apart without me," Milo laughed. "Bili will you and the others meet with me and my ministers this afternoon after you have cleaned up after your long ride. We really need to hear about any possible trouble in the west."

"Yes my Lord," said Bili rising with the others when Milo got up.

The major-domo showed the four Immortals to a suite just down the hall from Milo's private quarters, it consisted of two spacious bedrooms and a sitting room. When the major-domo re-entered the suite he had four girls with him all about 16. They didn't know what to do when he introduced them as their maids, Bili had told them that things like this would happen but that didn't make it any easier.

After the major-domo had left Buffy and the others just stood there looking awkward, not knowing what to do or say. Faith sighed and looked at the four girls, "Look we are new to all this none of us have had servants before, we don't really want servants so what do you say we just think of you as friends?" she smiled.

The girl with long dark hair smiled back, after looking at the other maids who nodded their agreement, "We would like that my Lady."

"Great, well to start you can stop calling us Lady I'm Faith, this is my girlfriend Buffy, my sister Willow and her girlfriend Tara who is also Buffy's sister."

"My name is Maree," said the dark haired girl.

"I'm Dara," said the short slightly over weight blonde girl, "And this is my younger sister Mahrnee," she pointed at the other blonde who was the exact opposite being tall and skinny.

"And I'm Djoodith," smiled the redhead.

"Is there anything we can get for you?" asked Dara.

"Well we could all do with a bath we have been riding for the last three days, also the only clothes we have are these and the things we arrived on this world wearing," said Willow.

"Well that is easily sorted out while Djoodith and the others draw your baths, I'll go and get a seamstress," smiled Maree.

An hour later as they were being measured for their new clothes there was a knock at the door, all four Immortals could sense another Immortal nearby, Mahrnee returned to inform them that High Lord Drehkos requested an audience.

"Okay tell him we'll be there in a few minutes, could you get him and us something to drink please," said Buffy.

"Of course Buffy," answered Mahrnee.

When the four Immortals entered the living room the man who was seated in a chair rose, smiling in their direction. He had hair the colour of straw and stood about five and a half feet tall; "Good afternoon my Ladies I am High Lord Drehkos Daiviz, Milo asked me to talk to you about your predicament, I have extensive knowledge of the library here, I even brought my own book collection I inherited from my father-in-law when he died."

"Good afternoon, please call us by our names I'm Buffy this is Faith, Willow and Tara, Lord Drehkos," Buffy said pointing at her friends.

"Very well, but only if you call me Drehkos."

"Deal," smiled Buffy.

After explaining to Drehkos all they knew about their problem and showing him the sceptre he suggested they move to the library to start their research. They were passing the audience chamber when the doors opened and Bili and their other friends walked out.

Bili bowed rather stiffly to Drehkos, "My Lord," then smiled at Buffy and the others, "I hope you are settling in, how goes your search?"

"Duke Bili," sighed Drehkos, they got the impression that Bili did not like Drehkos.

"Yes thank you, we are just going to the library to start our search," answered Willow.

"We'll see you at dinner tonight," Faith said as she walked away with the others.

Tara turned to Drehkos; "I got the feeling that Bili doesn't like you?"

Drehkos sighed, "No its all my own doing, before I became Immortal I was a minor Lord in the duchy of Morguhn, with some other misguided fools I helped raise rebellion against Bili and others including my own brother Hari before it was over far to many had been killed, I then led the remnants of the cavalry to the city of Vawnpolis where I led the defences against siege for almost a year, I fear Bili will never forgive me."

At dinner that night they reported to their friends that they had made little progress. They met the other two rulers of the confederation High Ladies Mara and Aldora, who explained how they shared the rule of the country Mara and Drehkos ran the government while Milo and Aldora generally contented themselves with leading the army.

--------------

The next morning the four entered the palace guards training ground, very few of the guard had seen them, all they knew was that they had been given the honouree titles of High Ladies. When they requested practice weapons it raised more than a few eyebrows until they started sparring Buffy with Faith and Willow with Tara, although Willow and Tara's practice session was nothing special! Buffy and Faith soon draw an audience. The guards had never seen anyone fight with such skill; both were delivering blows that would have laid out someone twice their size, they were not just using their swords but their whole bodies as a weapon.

After watching them go at each other for half an hour the captain in charge of the training approached them and asked if they would teach some of their fighting technique to his staff so they could train the guard. As neither Buffy nor Faith were really good at the research part of their calling they agreed to meet and train the guard trainers each afternoon.

Over the next few weeks the four settled into a routine, they spent the morning learning to use their newfound mindspeak abilities, while in the afternoon Buffy and Faith helped train the guard, and Willow and Tara searched for a solution to their problem. A week or so into the search Tara found a reference that implied that if the sceptre was activated next to a known dimensional portal that it would give access to that portal for as long as the sceptre did not pass through it. After that all they needed to do was find a portal.

As Buffy and Faith were leaving the training ground with Bili and Whitetip one afternoon, Bili had only just returned after having to return to his duchy for a week, Willow and Tara came running up to them.

"Buffy we found it," smiled Willow.

"Found what?" asked Faith.

"A portal, its about 200 miles south of here," she was practically jumping up and down.

Tara noticed the dark look that passed over Bili's face; "What's wrong Bili?"

They all looked at him; "I apologize Tara I do not mean to spoil your mood but I think we should talk to the High Lord, this portal is in the lands of the Witchmen!"

"Right let's go and see if Milo is free at the moment," said Buffy leading the way.

As they approached the audience chamber the guards did not hesitate but opened the doors as they got there allowing them entrance.

The only one's in the room were Milo and Lord Greemos his secretary, who rose when they entered.

"Buffy is there a problem?" Asked Milo having seen the look on the faces of the people who had just interrupted his meeting.

"Yes we need to talk to you, we've found the portal but Bili informs us that it is in the land of these 'Witchmen' you told us about!"

"I see if you'd like to go to my private quarters I'll join you in a while."

Nodding they turned and headed for the private area of the palace, they had just been served with some drinks when Milo entered. Before taking a seat he went over to a cabinet, unlocking it he took out quiet a large leather bound book, taking a seat with the book on his lap he turned to the others.

"Until now my fellow rulers and I were the only one's that knew this book existed and before I reveal the contents I require your words that you will keep the secret."

"I have always been your loyal vessel your request for my word is as a command, you have it my lord," said Bili.

"As for us if this works we will be leaving soon anyway, but we will keep your secret," said Buffy, the others nodding there agreement.

"Thank you my friends," said Milo opening the book, "This book was dictated to me by my friend blind Hari, Tribe bard of the Horseclans that I led East from the plains. It is a book of prophecies of things that will happen to the confederation if we follow the advice within, in almost a century it has never been wrong!"

"Okay so what does it say about us?" asked Faith.

"As I'm sure you know prophecies is always cryptic!" Opening the book and flipping through several pages before finding the part he was looking for, he read out the part that related to them. 

"The four strangerer members of the undying clan will come seeking aid. 

The god Milo will offer that aid, as will many others. 

But beware the wolf does not strike first! 

Their salvation is within the land of the eternal enemy.

Guard the two witches well for in their coming will the eternal enemy be laid low. 

Those who must go with them will be the first five who greet them in friendship. 

If not all will die when the token of evil is delivered unto the enemy. 

All must be of good heart for only four will return."

Milo closed the book with a sigh.

"Well I got most of that, but who is the wolf? And what is the token of evil?" Said Tara.

"Well my guess would be a traitor and the sceptre!" answered Willow.

"Yes that would be my guess as well," nodded Milo.

"So who's the fifth person that has to come with us? There is Bili, Pawl, Geros and Kahndoot, who else?" said Tara.

[Whitetip] (I am the other sister Tara)

[Tara] (Are you sure cat brother, Willow and I would not wish you to be the one not to return) She rose and wrapped her arms around his neck. Since they had arrived in the palace Whitetip had been at Willow and Tara's side whenever possible even sleeping in their bedroom unless he sensed they wished for privacy.

[Bili] (All of us have been warriors for long enough to know death is always a possibility. We have all been in battle with greater numbers of dead than one in five.)

"Very well but we will only except your aid if all that are to be involved are told all we know and agree to come of their own free will," stated Buffy.

"Agreed, but all must agree to keep the secret of the book to themselves," said Milo.

Milo sent servants to find the others and ordered a light meal for everyone, it took about half an hour before Geros, Kahndoot and Pawl Raikuh entered Milo's quarters. After everything was explained to them and they had swore to keep the book secret as everyone suspected all three agreed to go.

"As for myself I have been a freefighter for over forty years, I have survived longer than most, if this is my time I can think of no better way than in the company of friends," smiled Raikuh.

"Although you were not born moon maidens, I have come to think of you as such and as fellow moon maidens I cannot, will not desert you in your time of need," said Kahndoot.

"As my lady goes so I go," added Geros looking at Kahndoot who gave him an almost shy smile.

"So it's settled the nine of you should leave as soon as possible, but tell no one where you are going as we have no way of knowing who 'the wolf' is," suggested Milo.

"How about we tell everyone we are going with Bili to visit his Duchy?" Suggested Faith.

"No that probably won't work much of my Duchy was destroyed in the rebellion," said Bili.

"I know I will tell everyone that I am sending you Bili back to New Kuhmbuhluhn with a formal peace treaty and that Buffy and the others are travelling with you to visit the new home of the moon maidens," smiled Milo.

"But won't people wonder why they have not agreed to your treaty?" asked Faith.

"No it would take at least a month before Bili could get there let alone get back, I think by then it will be to late for interference with you," pointed out Milo.

"Oh I guess I'm still not use to travelling taking so much time," laughed Faith.

--------------

Two days later the nine friends said their goodbyes to Milo and Mara, still keeping up the façade of a trip to the West Bili's four freefighters led two pack animals, Buffy and the other Immortals all rode new mounts.

They left via the west gate, it had been decided that they would travel the first day West, camp for the night then in the morning send the freefighters back to Morguhn while the rest turned south.

The ride was quiet pleasant being late enough in the year that the road was not too dusty, it was overcast but warm, they managed about 20 miles before stopping for the night. Bili told them that later in the journey they would be lucky to make 8 miles a day, they had at least 3 weeks of travel going south.

The next morning after eating a rather large breakfast they said goodbye to the other Freefighters, they planned to move fast and light, no tents etc. just food for four weeks and one change of clothes. Buffy was a bit surprised to hear a couple of the men mumble about being left behind she assumed they wanted to join in the fight they sensed their leaders were heading for.

The first week of their travel south went by without a hitch they stayed in local inns as much as possible so as to save the supplies they would need later. As they went south the landscape change from temperate/warm farmland to hot humid salt wetlands. Bili told them that the area they were heading into had been sinking for over 200 years and according to the High Lord was the main reason the Witchmen were so interested in the confederation.

Late one morning of the second week while having to circle around a rather large salt lake they ran into their first trouble, as was normal Whitetip was scouting ahead while Buffy and Faith used their foresense ability, which was far greater than Bili's own.

[Whitetip] (Beware there are many two legs in hiding just ahead of you.)

[Bili} (Can you get behind them and attack when we attack!)

[Whitetip] (Yes chief Bili.)

[Bili] (Good, mindspeak when you are ready.)

Bili told Pawl Raikuh and Sir Geros about the ambush as he dismounted to get his horse ready, he lengthen his stirrups before remounting.

"That's a strange thing to do! Bili," said Tara.

"That's because you have never seen anyone use an axe while on horseback, I need the saddle to take most of my weight."

[Whitetip] (I am behind the two legs.)

[Bili] (When you can see us attack from your place.)

Bili lead the group at a steady walk, all ready to spur their mounts into a charge. As they entered a clearing they heard Whitetip roar and saw men jumping out of the bushes on the otherside. The group used the commotion caused to close the distance between them, halfway across the clearing a gunshot rang out Buffy saw Willow's horse fall head first and roll over her. What she didn't see was Tara's horse get hit by Willow's as it rolled over her, Tara cleared the saddle just in time rolling away from the two horses before going to look after her girlfriend.

Not being use to fighting on horseback as they got close both slayers jumped off hitting a couple of ambushers each as they landed using their bodies to cushion their own fall. As Buffy rose she kicked one of the men in the head knocking him out, she saw two other's running towards her with swords at the ready. She waited until the last possible second before stepping to one side and roundhousing one into the other sending them sprawling across the ground. Before either could rise Bili's horse Mahvros started to savage them with his teeth and hooves, Buffy had seen many bloody things as a slayer but she had to turn away from the sight.

Faith rose at the same time as the two men she had hit, one pulled a pistol starting to aim it at her but she kicked the gun out of his hand before landing a right cross to his jaw knocking him out cold. The second man used the time to retrieve his sword, Faith drew her own, he swept the sword at her mid-section she blocked it before sweeping her sword up and down towards his face. He jumped back losing his balance and while he tried to regain his footing Faith did a flying kick knocking him out.

As Faith turned around she saw three men running towards Tara who was kneeling by the side of Willow's body, she had her back to the men as she was about to shout a warning a streak of light brown fir ran past her, reaching the men before they got within 10 feet of Willow and Tara.

Whitetip sprang hitting two of the men to the ground using his claws to savage them before jumping onto the back of the last man as he tried to run away snapping the man's neck with his massive jaws.

He turned back to Tara and Willow, walking over to them he laid down on the other side of Willow's body.

[Whitetip] (Will she wake soon sister Tara!) Ever since he had met Willow and Tara he had been drawn to them as if somehow he felt it was his job to help and protect the two witches like he had been born for that one purpose. Tara and Willow both felt the need to be with Whitetip, when Buffy or Faith asked them about it neither could explain why? Just that it felt right.

[Tara] (Yes she will wake in a little while) she was crying the tears running down her cheeks.

[Whitetip] (Why are you crying if she will wake soon?) He leaned over and licked her face.

Despite how she felt she giggled and playfully swotted his face; (I am crying because of the pain that it caused her when she died!)

Just then Buffy and Faith joined them.

"How is she?" Asked Faith.

"She broke her neck when her horse fell on her. Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah eight of the bad guys are dead, two others will probably not last the night, the other six have assorted broken bones," said Buffy.

"I think we should interrogate the men see how they knew we were coming!" Said Tara.

"Yeah I agree, I'll go see Bili and the others don't kill them," said Faith walking over to where Bili and the others were gathered around one of the bodies.

As she drew closer Bili turned to her; "How are Tara and Willow?"

"They'll be fine. Do we know how these men knew we were coming this way?"

"Yes," Bili pointed at one of the injured men; "This man was one of my freefighters!"

"I thought I recognized him when I hit him! I think we should check to see why we were attacked!" said Faith.

30 minutes later the group gathered around the six remaining ambushers who were tied up. They discovered using their telepathic abilities that they had been sent to aid the man they had known as Djeen Danyulz and now knew was a man called Frank Sullivan, one of the leaders of the Centre. This man had an incredible mindshield none; not even Whitetip could get through.

Leaving the others to guard the prisoners Bili walked to the otherside of the clearing with the Immortals. Turning to Buffy he asked, "What now? This man may know some important information, I suppose we could use torture but that way we could lose an entire day if not more!"

"I think Tara and I could use magick to get the truth!" said Willow.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Asked Bili.

"No because of our vows to do no harm, the spell removes the memories from the individual permanently, but I assume you were planning to kill those men?" Said Tara.

Bili nodded, "We do not have any other choice, we cannot take them with us and if we leave them behind they many call in others, more than we can handle!"

"Well with this spell, if we include all the others they will not remember anything that has happened for the last two weeks!" explained Tara.

"Very well we will do that, but what about after this spell they will see us!" said Bili.

"No because one of the side-effects of the spell is that they will sleep for 24 hours," smiled Willow.

"Ok let's cast this spell of yours on the others then take this Frank Sullivan with us. By splitting them up they will not wonder why they are with him, then if we do the spell on him tomorrow morning it will be two days before he can start trying to figure out what he is doing in this area!" Said Buffy.

"If that is what you wish to do, we will do it that way," said Bili.

While Tara and Willow prepared the spell Buffy and Faith went with Raikuh and Whitetip to find the ambusher's horses. With Whitetip's help it only took them 10 minutes to locate them, they could not manage sixteen more horses so after picking two to replace Willow and Tara's horses that they had to put down, they then had Whitetip chase the others off. By the time they returned Willow and Tara had finished the spell and Bili and Geros had tied Sullivan to a horse, Willow and Tara would double up for the rest of the day.

--------------

The next morning the others stood back while Willow and Tara walked slowly around Sullivan who had been tied up, after several minutes Tara turned to Buffy; "He's ready you have about 10 minutes to ask your questions before he falls asleep, it's best to try and speak in a friendly way."

Nodding she and Bili sat in front of Sullivan while Raikuh and Geros sat him up, the others just stood around the three sat on the ground.

"So Frank, you don't mind us calling you Frank do you? Why did you set up the ambush?" smiled Buffy.

"The sceptre!"

"Why would the Centre want the sceptre?" Asked Buffy.

"One of our area's of research before the war involved the possibility of dimensional travel, but nothing came of it, all we had were some vague references to an item that was suppose to be able to move between dimensions!"

"And you think the sceptre is this item? How would you know?"

"I was the chief scientist on the project, I remembered the drawing from a book I have at the Centre."

"Did you harm my freefighters that we left you with?" asked Bili.

"No I just drugged their food, I didn't want to hurt them we had been friends for several years." Sullivan yawned.

"You had better hurry he will be a sleep soon!" said Willow.

"Are there anymore plans to ambush us?" Asked Bili.

"No after my project came to nothing my influence with the board fell away, the men from yesterday were all that the centre would send. I forgot to factor in your ca...." Before he could finish he fell sideways and was snoring quietly before his head hit the ground.

Raikuh leaned over and cut the ropes holding is hands and legs bound. They all mounted and rode out in a southerly direction. Although they knew they could believe the things Sullivan told them they still took extra precautions at the end of each day's journey they cooked a quick meal then extinguished the fire as well as doubling up on watch at night.

Nothing untoward happened on the rest of the trip south. They circumvented several small settlements just in case people from the Centre where there, one late afternoon in the middle of the fourth week of travel they joined Whitetip on the brow of a hill he had been waiting for them on, they looked down on what could only be the Centre!

"Wow it's bigger than I though it would be!" said Faith. The Centre seemed to fill the small valley below them, there were quiet a few hanger type buildings as well as two large office buildings. On this side was a large village of about 50 or 60 houses presumably where the surf-soldiers as Milo called them lived.

"Let's go back down so we can keep this hill between us and anyone in the village, while we decide how we proceed from here!" Said Bili.

When they got down Kahndoot turned to the others; "Do you have anyway of knowing where exactly this portal is located?"

"Yes we found the ritual to activate the sceptre, it will act like a compass but only for about a hundred feet, the only thing is it glows when activated so we want to wait as long as possible," explained Tara.

"Are we sure that the portal is inside the Centre? It could be outside!" said Buffy.

"Well we could us the directional ability it only gives a general direction, but to be certain we will need to activate it from two directions

"Well I think we need to move around to the west-side anyway, I don't think we want to try and go through that village, so if you do it now and again from there we'll know," said Buffy.

"Right I'll get my notebook," said Willow looking through her saddlebag. Opening the book she walked to the bottom of the hill where Tara handed her the sceptre. It was lucky that Giles had been teaching Willow and Tara Sumerian, so the activated sceptre work correctly, as Willow slowly turned in a circle they could see the sceptre glowing green as she turned towards the south the colour turned a darker green.

Willow turned to the others; "It's still to the south of us."

"Right then let's go around to the west," said Bili.

They decided to walk their horses so they could more easily keep concealed, by the time they got to the west of the Centre the sun was just setting. After Willow activated the sceptre it indicated the portal was to the east, they had a cold supper before sitting around to plan their next move.

"I would advise that we rest now and then enter those buildings at dawn tomorrow," said Bili.

"I hate to wait but I think your right Bili," nodded Buffy.

"I think when we enter Whitetip and either myself or B should take point," said Faith.

--------------

Buffy moved as silently as Whitetip who was beside her, they moved towards the Centre in the pre-dawn light. About 50 or 60 feet behind Faith and the others had started to move. They had moved the horses about another half-mile back into the surrounding forest, Mahvros had not been happy at being left behind Bili had mindspoke at length with him asking him to look after the other horses, pointing out that as chief of the Morguhn horse clan he was responsible for the others and it would be his job to get the horse clan back to Morguhn if they failed to return by sunset.

As Whitetip went to move past what had once been the perimeter fence, just the concrete post remaining Buffy placed a hand on his back.

[Buffy] (Whitetip stop there is a sensor on that post.)

[Whitetip] (What is sensor?)

[Buffy] (Sorry I forgot that you would not know what a sensor is, it's like a trap, but it only tells those we wish to avoid that we are here.)

[Whitetip] (How do we avoid this trap?)

[Tara] (Cat brother let Buffy see with your eyes for a moment she will be able to then know how to avoid the traps!)

[Willow] (Buffy you should sit down, the first time you see through Whitetip's eyes can be very disorientating!)

[Buffy] (Why do I need to use Whitetip's eyes?)

[Tara] (Because Buffy, Whitetip's eyes can see into the infrared spectrum.)

[Buffy] (Okay.) Buffy knelt down, suddenly everything became black and white, but extremely sharp as she got Whitetip to move his head across the front of them it took her a minute or two to realize she could see the beam of light as well as several others. (Cat brother you see the light in front of us) She moved her finger along the direction the light was shining in.

[Whitetip] (Yes.)

[Buffy] (We must not let any part of our bodies' touch the light. Do you understand?)

[Whitetip] (Yes cat friend.) Whitetip easily cleared the infrared beam.

Buffy lightly stepped over before rejoining the cat. When she got to the side of the building she turned to check on the others who were just making there way over the beam. While Whitetip checked out the area Buffy waited for the others, as they all crouched down Buffy whispered to the others; "Why don't we use their security system to our advantage!"

"What do you mean Buffy?" asked Bili.

"We leave someone here to deliberately trip the beam, it may cause them to send people to investigate!" explained Buffy.

"Who?" Asked Kahndoot.

"You and Geros."

"We won't be left behind," stated Geros steel in his voice. Buffy had never heard him speak like that to anyone.

"Alright it was only an idea," Buffy said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well I could trigger the beam," smiled Tara, "I could use my telekinesis."

"But don't you need to see the thing you're moving?" Asked Faith.

"No as long as I can picture what I want to move," explained Tara looking around and pointing at a tree, "Like that branch over there."

"Alright we'll do it that way," said Buffy.

[Whitetip] (There is a small door just along the wall from me.)

[Buffy] (Stay their cat brother we will come to you.)

As they were approaching the door that Whitetip was crouched by it opened and a man stepped out. Whitetip reacted instantly he sprang on the man, with years of practise he swiped the man's head with his massive paw snapping his neck. Raikuh and Geros dragged the body over to some bushes and rolled it underneath.

As Geros and Raikuh returned Willow turned to them all; "It was lucky for us that that man came out otherwise we would not have been able to get in, it's security coded," she whispered pointing at the key code panel.

"I think we should find a quiet room to let Willow and Tara activate the sceptre," said Faith.

"We should try and get access to a computer if they still work, so we can try and get a plan of the building, the last thing we want to do is have to wonder around trying to find the portal," said Willow.

"Good idea Will, let's go," said Buffy.

They entered a long corridor going in a southerly direction with doors lining both walls, there was only a few florescent lights working giving the corridor long shadowy sections. They used them on several occasions when people entered the corridor from several rooms, luckily they went in the other direction. Most of the rooms were locked, then as Buffy was placing her hand on the handle of one of the doors, it opened, for a second both Buffy and the man froze but Buffy recovered first and grabbed the man pushing him back into the room. The rest followed, three other men were also in the room seated at various consoles as they saw the group enter one of the men hit a button setting off an alarm.

As various members of the group moved towards the other men Buffy shouted out, "Don't kill them we may need them as hostages."

Faith and Kahndoot shut and barricaded the door.

"We're sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing, we'll try and be out of your hair as soon as possible," smiled Buffy.

"Who are you people? If you know what is good for you, you will surrender now or you will all die!" said the man Buffy had pinned to a wall.

"Not going to happen," stated Buffy then turning to Willow, "Will see if there is any way of locking down this building using the computer."

"How do you know about computers?" asked the man.

"You don't need to know that, all you need to know is that if you try anything it is unlikely that you will get out of here alive!" answered Buffy.

Suddenly there was banging on the door; "Dr Sternheimer are you ok, open the door," someone shouted from outside.

"One word from you and I'll have Whitetip here ripe your throat out," whispered Buffy, the man paled and nodded his understanding.

Buffy walked over to the door; "We have your Dr Sternheimer and three others in here if anyone attempts to get in here they will be the first to die," she shouted through the door.

"Alright if you release them we will let you leave," a male voice said.

"Now why don't I believe you! We'll let you know our terms when we are ready."

While this was going on Willow had been typing away at the computer, then she hit a barrier, the computer wanted a password, she did not have time to find out so she turned to Dr Sternheimer who stood with his back pressed against the wall looking at Whitetip.

"Doctor what's your personal password," Willow looked at him intensely for a second before smiling, "Thank you," she said to him, she had never attempted to read anyone's mind before but knew that as soon as she asked for his password he would think of it. She typed it in knowing that if this guy was the head of the Centre like Milo had said he was, he would have unlimited access, after about another ten minutes typing she smiled as she turned to the others.

"Well I've managed to do several things to help us, first of all the infrared detectors we found when we got here do not work anymore, I have managed to scramble most of the door codes not just in this building but all the others. I am now waiting for several important programs that I brought with me from home to download then no one that does not use the unscrambling code on the disc will ever be able to use the computer system again."

"WHAT!" shouted Dr Sternheimer, "How did you do that even before the war this computer system was the most advanced in the world!"

"Actually the computers back home are quite a bit more complicated," said Willow.

"Back home! What are you talking about?"

"We are from another dimension, we are here to activate a portal that is somewhere in this complex!" said Buffy, before turning to Willow and Tara, "Guy's I think you should find the portal so we can get this show on the road."

"Right Buffy," said Tara pulling out the sceptre.

"Ah look Buffy there is no reason for all this hostility, we can help each other," smiled Dr Sternheimer.

"Oh yeah! Milo told us what you are and what you do here! Using young people's bodies to transfer your mind into, we have all taken a vow not to kill humans but if I didn't need you I'd have Whitetip tear all your throats out.

Willow clicked the computer disc out of the machine and handed it to Bili, "Bili if we are attacked make sure you crush this disc, without it these machines will not work," she said this out loud so Dr Sternheimer would hear, knowing that he had no mindspeak she wanted him to think this. But she gave different instructions to Bili via mindspeak (Bili whatever you do, do not destroy that disc, you must make sure these people get hold of it and use it. It is true that they cannot use the machines without it but it will only work for a day or two before it destroys them forever.)

"It will be as you wish I will destroy it with my last breath if need be," Bili smiled.

Willow and Tara held the sceptre in their joined hands and started to recite the ritual to activate the portal, it started to pulsate with a dark green light.

Tara turned to Buffy and Faith, "It's about 30 feet in that direction," she pointed towards the south.

"Right lets get moving Pawl bring the good Doctor we'll leave the rest," said Buffy.

Raikuh nodded before drawing his knife and holding the Doctor around his chest and the knife at his throat walked towards the door. They all gathered by the door, while Faith and Kahndoot moved the barricade.

"We're coming out, we have Doctor Sternheimer, if anyone try's everything he will die. Get away from the door," shouted Buffy.

Opening the door Buffy was confronted with two men holding rifles; "Drop the guns or my friend will slit the doctor's throat."

The men looked confused they had not counted on these people knowing what guns were!

"Order them to drop the guns doctor or you _will_ die," said Buffy.

"Do as she tells you," said the Doctor.

The men dropped them. Buffy took a quick look up the corridor seeing three other men; "All of you move down towards the south, NOW," she barked.

The men held their hands in front of them as they moved past the door on the otherside of the corridor after having Whitetip check that no one was hiding farther up the corridor, she led the others out making the seven men move down in front of them. As they got to the first door Buffy looked at Willow and Tara they shook their heads in the negative getting to the second door they nodded the affirmative. Buffy opened the door to see three people in white coats looking at the portal that had appeared in the middle of the room.

She turned to Bili and the other mortals; "This is where we say goodbye my friends know that we will never forget you," she clasped each in the traditional warriors handshake. 

Faith did the same before giving two of them some advice; "Geros, Kahndoot take care of each other."

"We won't forget you, we will name our first four daughters after you," smiled Geros.

"Four, I think we need to talk about that later," said Kahndoot.

"Whatever my lady wishes," smiled Geros.

"We'd hug the five of you but we must keep hold of the sceptre, just know that we are hugging you in our hearts," said Tara.

"That's so sweet," smiled Willow.

"Thank you sweetie, I thought so too."

[Whitetip] (I am coming with you.)

The four looked at him in shock.

[Tara] (Whitetip we can't let you do that your place is here with your family, besides we would not be allowed to have you stay with us back home!)

[Whitetip] (You are my family now, I do not know how but I know my place is with you and Willow, I will not stay here without you.)

[Willow] (Alright you can come with us, Tara and I feel the same about you I have no idea why!)

"Willow are you sure about this? You know he will not be able to stay with us back home," said Buffy.

"Yes I'm sure, Tara and I can't leave without him. I feel his destiny is tied up with ours," said Willow.

"Alright let's go then," nodded Buffy.

[Bili] (Farewell cat brother it has been an honour to have hunted with such a mighty cat.)

[Whitetip] (May your teeth and claws never grow dull Chief Bili.)

Whitetip followed Willow and Tara into the room, while Buffy and Faith lingered.

Buffy turned to her friends, "Go on up to the door, Faith and I will watch these guy's until you get there, we'll mindspeak you if they try anything so you can slit the Doctor's throat." She said this in as much of a casual way as she could to give the men of the Centre the impression that they would do it without a thought.

"Its been an honour meeting you Buffy," said Pawl Raikuh as he turned with the Doctor still held in his arms and walked back up the corridor followed by the other three.

They waited until the four friends had got to the door, watched as they opened it then turned and ran into the portal followed closely by Whitetip then their sisters. Everything went white for a second before their eyes cleared.

****

Epilogue

Kehnooryos Atheenahs

It was six weeks later that four weary travellers dismounted in front of the palace. For over five of those weeks they had been pursed by men the Witchmen had sent after them until luck was with them and they ran into a large group of freefighters patrolling the vague border between the confederation and the land of the Witchmen. With their aid they ambushed a group of over fifty men sending the remnants back south. At the end of the first week Bili had arranged to 'let Dr Sternheimer escape' taking the disc with him.

As the four entered the building one of Milo's personal guard's approached them.

"Greet the sun Duke Bili, the High Lord Milo asks that you attend him in his private quarters after you have freshened up after your long journey," he said with a bow.

"Greet the sun. Very well, will you inform the High Lord that we will be there within the hour," replied Bili.

--------------

****

One Hour Later

They were let into Milo's quarters having washed the grime of the road off and changed their clothes. Already in the room where Mara and Drehkos as well as Milo, both wished to hear what had happened to the four young Immortals.

"So Whitetip was the one to fall, may his spirit be embraced by Wind," said Milo sadness in his voice.

"Whitetip did not go to Wind, he went with Buffy and her friends, there seemed to be some kind of spiritual connection between Whitetip, Willow and Tara, none of them could deny in the end," explained Bili.

"Well may Sun and Wind grant they all find their way," said Drehkos.

"I understand that you had quiet a bit of trouble with Witchmen patrols?" Said Mara.

"Yes my lady, after I allowed the leader of the Witchmen to escape..."

"Wait you had your hand on their leader and you let him go! Why man?" Milo interrupted Bili anger in his voice.

"My lord, I followed Willow's instructions she did something to something called computer and gave me a small square item that she said must be allowed to fall into the Witchmen's hands. She told me that when they put it into the thing called computer it would destroy a lot of their machines," explained Bili.

"Well at least we now know what that line means in Hari's book, about the two witches bring the eternal enemy low!" Said Mara.

"Indeed my dear, indeed.


End file.
